


The Tales of Malgara

by AshenFaire



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Masturbation, Original work - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenFaire/pseuds/AshenFaire
Summary: An original lewd fantasy setting that will hopefully be updated regularly.
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

Virella laughed maniacally as she stood over the cowering high priest. She waved her hand, and a sickly green aura filled the bedchamber, slowly writhing over every object and surface, transforming it before their eyes. The walls became adorned with shackles and chains, the holy objects and offerings scattered about the room became phallic instruments of pleasure, and the paintings of holy miracles became lurid displays of depraved fetishes. 

“Do you like what I’ve done with the place?”

Virella smirked as her simple nun garb was also touched by the vile magic, shifting into something far more revealing. A new robe, if it could even be called that, graced her form. The garment’s sides split above her wide hips, revealing the entirety of her long legs, while the front and back hung down to her knees, hardly keeping her decent. Her arms and shoulders were completely covered by tight sleeves that ended in rings she wore around her middle fingers, but there was a large window in the chest where her bountiful cleavage sat beautifully, once again just barely kept decent by the cloth. Virella’s long black hair unfurled as her habit disappeared, contrasting with the pure white of her new robe.

The priest looked on in horror as the transformation took place, realizing that what she was wearing was a perverted version of his own robes, complete with the same golden accenting.

“Sorry, I didn’t think yours would fit me.” Virella leaned down as the priest tried to scoot back, only to find his back against the wall.

“Oh come now.” The witch put her full lips next to the old man’s ear as she dragged a finger down his chest. “Be good for mommy.”

In that moment, fear left the priest’s eyes, and a moment later, any recognition at all. He was now nothing but a soulless husk. Virella pulled back away from him, and took a moment to admire her work before she tapped one manicured finger against his forehead, black lines appearing underneath his skin and tunnelling deeper in response to her touch. She sighed and sauntered across the room, her heels changing from a dull click to a sharp one as she walked out to the balcony.

She lifted her hands as thick purple smoke began billowing from them, sinking down from the gleaming tower of the temple into the lamp-lit streets below and spreading out to blanket the city in its miasma before continuing even further throughout the night.

“My dear Malgara. I am going to make you beautiful.”


	2. Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our protagonist. She's nice.

Claire Northkip sat on the bank of a small, lazily flowing river. Her shoes and socks were seated next to her, and her bare feet dangled off the edge of the bank, closer to the gentle water below. She hummed softly to herself, occasionally smiling at the fish that she saw swimming by. Her focus shifted to the reflective water beneath her feet, and her own warped face staring back at her. She had chin-length dirty blonde hair, and soft, rounded features, inherited from her mother. Her bright green eyes stood out in the reflection. She thought she was fairly pretty, even if the water seemed to disagree.

“Claire!” A motherly call came from the quaint house far across the grass as a buxom woman stepped out of it. “The sun is going down, you need to come back towards the village, honey!”

“I know! I’ll be there soon!” Claire huffed after she responded, turning her attention back to the river. She was an adult, she didn’t understand why her mother sometimes treated her so childishly, as if she couldn’t protect herself. Her eyes flicked up to the other side of the river, and the woods that filled the other bank. The innumerable trees, all crammed together and competing for space, providing a veil for many creatures. Maybe her mother had a point. Calire knew she could protect herself, but maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to be closer to the village at night. The rumors of monsters and beasts making off with young men and women were getting more frequent.

She hopped up from her spot on the river bank and dusted her hands off before grabbing her shoes and heading back to the house. She smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek as she tossed her shoes by the door before taking a deep whiff of the large pot over the fire. “Do you need any help with dinner, mama? Smells great.” 

“No dear, I’m fine, thank you.” Her mother smiled gently as she continued to stir the pot. Though she was coming up on 40, her face showed little signs of age, it was still youthful, though admittedly much rounder and softer than it once was. The rest of her body showed her age in the best way possible, as her chest, stomach, and backside had all expanded to plentiful proportions.

“You need to listen to your mother when she calls you, young lady.” An old, wizened woman complained from her rocking chair. Her face was deep with wrinkles and seemed permanently etched with a scowl, even as she knitted adorable beasts into a large blanket.

“I came pretty quick, Nan!” Claire whined in response as she also plopped down into a chair.

“Hmph. Not quick enough.” The old woman retorted. “Gloria, you just let her act like this?” Her baleful stare turned on Claire’s mother.

“Oh, let her be, Mom. She came when I called and that’s enough for me.” Gloria rolled her eyes as her daughter stuck her tongue out at her mother. Those two would bicker until the sun burned out. “Have you heard any more about Mary?” She asked over her shoulder.

Mary was a girl who lived in their village who had disappeared about two months ago without a trace, and Claire groaned when her name was mentioned. “Mom, I’m telling you, that girl was desperate to get out of this village. She probably found a guy and ran off with him without telling anybody. Hell, she may have just left on her own!” Claire wasn’t as driven to leave as Mary had been, though she certainly understood the temptation.

“Well.” Gloria didn’t want to reopen that particular argument. “Either way, it makes me worry about you. A pretty young girl like that suddenly disappearing is worrying.”

The three women in the room silently acknowledged what may have happened to Mary, the rumors said that beasts and monsters weren’t just more aggressive, they specifically seemed to be hunting for mates.

“I’m telling you, it’s that witch in the capitol’s fault.” The old crone replied. Both Claire and Gloria groaned.

“Ma, it’s been 3 years, when are you going to give it up? She is not some sort of evil mastermind. The high priest named her his successor, and the king died without any children. It’s as simple as that.”

“They happened within weeks of each other! No one has ever heard of her before and within one month she is ruling us!”

Gloria huffed. “Of course no one had ever heard of her, she was a nun. Unless they run a temple, no one knows who any of them are!” She waved her ladle around for emphasis, her large chest bouncing in turn. “You just don’t like her because your tits haven’t been that perky in 30 years.” Gloria turned and smirked at her daughter.

Claire paused for just a beat as her eyes widened before throwing her head back and filling up the room with laughter. Her grandma’s face turned a deep red, and she lifted up a single finger before simply fuming and aggressively resuming her knitting. Gloria looked smugly into her pot of soup, reveling in any occasion she could get her mother to shut up.

After a while more, Claire helped her mother set their table and serve her soup into bowls. The three women gathered around the table before turning somber. They each closed their eyes, and offered their own silent thanks to the god of light, Kirnos, followed by a request. The old woman asked the god for what she always did, to care for her departed husband, slain many years ago defending the home they had left long ago. Gloria asked the god what she often did, to punish her shitty two-timing thief of an ex-husband. Claire never knew what to ask the god of light for, she was of the opinion that they had no reason to care about her, she was so small and insignificant. Perhaps they answered the high priestess’s prayers. They each opened their eyes, respectfully waiting for the others to finish before a more jovial tone quickly returned to the house.

“So honey, what did you do today while you were out?” Gloria smiled patiently at her daughter, who had just put a large amount of food in her mouth. The young girl had to take a moment to respond, and Gloria had to suppress a giggle, she couldn’t let her know she had done it on purpose.

“I helped gather carrots on Jacob’s farm, then Tilly and I went to the market to sell them.”

“Oh? Did you meet any cute boys at the market?” Gloria bounced her eyebrows up at Claire as Nan rolled her eyes.

“No, Ma, you know I’m not really interested right now.” Claire sighed, they had done this more than once. “I know you’re going to say I’m in my prime marrying years, and I should be looking for someone, and on and on, I’m just not interested.”

Gloria sighed. Her daughter just seemed so restless, she only wanted her to be happy. “How are Tilly and Jacob? You should ask them over again some time soon.”

“Really? I’ll ask Tilly tomorrow! Oh, and they seem fine. I think the whole thing with Mary has Jacob even more worried. Tilly’s his world, you know.”

“That man…” Nan started. “He is a fine one.” Gloria and Claire both mimicked gagging as the old woman chuckled. “He needs to get more control over that daughter though. I think her promiscuity is rubbing off on you.”

“Promiscuity!? Sure, Tilly’s a flirt, but I’ve never once seen her be promiscuous!” Claire fired back, balling up her fists.

“Alright, enough.” Gloria said, placing her hand firmly on the table. “Ma, that was rude. Claire, lower your voice.” She gave each of them a cutting, no nonsense stare. Both of them turned their eyes towards the floor and continued eating in silence.

As their supper came to a close, the three women were surprised by a sudden panicked knock at their door. “Who could be here at this hour?” Gloria glanced out the window, noting that night had fallen as both Claire and Gloria stood up to answer. They cautiously opened the door to find Jacob, a local farmer, who had sheer panic in his eyes and a large, hastily bandaged wound on his leg.

“It’s Tilly. Something- something with claws took her, I gotta… I gotta get her back…” Jacob panted the words out more than spoke them, and looked as if he could barely support himself by the time he finished the sentence.

“Claire, help me get him inside.” Claire and her mother each supported the large man under the arms, pulling him into their house and laying him down on the floor. “I think I can help him, but it’s gonna take a while… I used to clean your father up when he got in fights.”

“What about Tilly?!” Claire wrung her hands, resisting the urge to dart out the door.

“We’ll look for her in the morn-”

“She’s missing now! She’s in trouble now!”

Nan, who had disappeared in the mayhem, came in from the hall, holding a long, loosely wrapped package. She smiled softly, running her hand down it tenderly before her face hardened and she presented the package to Claire. “I know neither of us are going to stop you, so take it. It was Richard’s.” She gently pulled one of the chords holding the wrapping together, and the thick covering slid off the item, revealing a gleaming sword, clearly kept sharp and polished over the years.


	3. Tilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has a friend, and we get our first sex scene.

“It’s so boring here though, don’t you think?” Claire looked up at her friend, who was doodling in the dirt with a stick.

“I don’t think so. I’m… what’s the word? Content.”

“If those crazy rumors we’ve been hearing are true, who knows what else could be true around the world? What amazing things there are to see and do!” She dared another look at Tilly. Her rust red hair was tied up in a simple braid, and her fingernails were dirty from wiping away her drawings. She had a goofy, lopsided grin and was as thin as a twig.

“I hope you get to see and do those things one day.”

“Yeah… me too.”

\---

Claire stopped in a clearing and put her hands on her knees, her chest heaving as she tried to keep herself upright. She saw her breath come out in hot, silvery puffs, nearly glowing in the full moon light. She looked down at the sword gripped tightly in her hand. What the hell was she going to do with this thing? She didn’t even know the basics of using one, and it was a lot heavier than she initially thought it was, especially while she ran. She shook her head, that didn’t matter right now. She couldn’t wait around for too long.

She pushed her burning legs forward again, deeper into the grove. She didn’t know where Tilly was, but a few weeks ago they had found the mouth of a cave together, and they had both agreed that there was something ominous and wrong about it. If she were a monster, that’s where she would live, Claire thought. It was stupid, she knew, but it was all she had to go off of right now. She hoped she was right.

Suddenly, she broke through the treeline, and was face to face with the steep hill that housed the cave opening. It loomed in front of her, the entrance even deeper and darker than it had been in the day. Every sense in her body was telling her to turn back, to keep away from the cave, something was wrong. 

The strong feelings only made her more sure that this is where Tilly was. Where she had to be. Claire found herself locked in place, unable to move forward another step. She was terrified, she knew if she were to take even a single step into that cave, she would die.

She grit her teeth, closed her eyes, and pulled in as much cold night air as her lungs would hold. She tightened her grip on her grandfather’s sword, let the breath out slowly, and stepped forward.

Claire placed her hand against the cool wall of the cave as she walked inside. The moonlight quickly faded the deeper she went, and she could make out less and less details until she couldn’t see anything at all. She continued forward though, letting her hand glide gently over the stone. She could feel that the passage was relatively narrow, and that the other side was not far, though she couldn’t touch both sides at once.

A feminine scream echoed against the dark stone walls from deeper in the cave. “Tilly!” Claire took off before she even realized what she was doing, running straight into absolute darkness. Well, as fast as she could without falling, or becoming totally disoriented in her blindness. As she kept moving, she could have sworn she was starting to see things in the dark. Her mind, making up details to fill in the emptiness.

She continued forward, step after step, she couldn’t be stopped now by shadows jumping out at her. Shadows. She stopped and looked down at where her hands should have been. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she could see the faintest outline of her hands. It was lighter here than it had been before, which meant there must have been light ahead!

Emboldened, she continued forward, faster than before. As she moved even deeper into the tunnel, she saw more light, quickly seeing orange firelight in the cave. She approached a bend in the tunnel and could faintly hear a sound. It was deep and guttural, nearly grunting. There were other sounds too, but she couldn’t quite make them out. For the first time since she had entered the cave, she slowed down. She listened closely to the noises as she carefully peeked her head around the bend.

She could see the walls of a small cavern, clearly lit by a flickering fire, though she couldn’t see the fire itself, or really anything other than the stone floor and walls. As she listened, the sounds became more clear. The deep, harsh grunting was still there, coupled with a wet, rhythmic squishing sound, and an occasional high pitched whine or whimper. Claire’s heart pounded in her chest as her imagination rushed to a conclusion. What was happening to Tilly in there? Or worse, if she wasn’t in there, what would Claire come face to face with?

Claire took one more deep breath before rushing into the cavern, sword held out in front of her. “Tilly! I’m here to save you, get aw-” Claire came to a slack-jawed halt as she looked at the sight in front of her. Sure enough, there was her friend Tilly, her rust-red hair splayed out around her head. Above her loomed a massive, furry beast. It was kneeled down over the girl, but standing up it must have measured 7 or 8 feet tall, with long, powerful limbs and an elongated face. Its jaw hung open as it panted out hot breath, its large teeth shining in the firelight.

The hulking beast held Tilly around the midsection in its clawed grip, keeping her in place on the floor. The girl was entirely naked, her clothes in tatters and scattered around the small fire. The creature pushed its lower half back and forth in a slow, rhythmic pattern, cramming an astonishing amount of pulsing, veiny, red meat into the human girl. Tilly’s eyes were rolled back, and her hands seemed like they couldn’t decide if they would scratch at the floor or at the powerful arms holding her down. The beast’s cock visibly pulsed as it pushed in and out of Tilly’s drooling cunt, each pull backwards pulled it out by at least half a foot, and each push forward buried nearly every inch back inside the girl, only being stopped by a thick, bulbous knot at the base of the shaft.

Tilly’s eyes shot open as she heard her friend’s voice, but the werewolf didn’t seem to care that they had an audience. “C-Claire? What- what the fuck are you doing he- ohhh, oh fuuuck….” Her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she gripped her partner’s fur even tighter as they slammed their hips forward harder.

“I-I came after you because your dad showed up covered in blood and said you were taken!” Claire took a few steps towards the couple, but the werewolf’s bloodshot eyes were suddenly trained on her rather than Tilly. Its jaw snapped closed and a low growl echoed from deep in it’s throat. Claire tightened her grip on her sword, but slowly, carefully took a step back. The beast seemed satisfied and turned its attention back to Tilly, huffing and panting again as it refocused on breeding her.

“I mean y-yeah he grabbed me, but he just needed a little loving, didn’t you, boy?” Tilly’s half-lidded eyes looked up at the drooling maw of her partner as she gently petted and scratched his fur, before she suddenly gripped it tight again. “Ngh! Shit, I- fuck I think he’s gonna blow soon…”

Claire was appalled by her friend’s calmness, she didn’t seem upset or worried, she honestly seemed to be enjoying herself! Was her Nan right that Tilly was a slut? She didn’t have a chance to ponder the question as the werewolf’s grunts got harder and heavier. His thrusts didn’t get much faster, but they became much more energetic, pulling out nearly a full foot of red dick and eagerly shoving it back inside with each thrust, nearly sliding Tilly across the stone floor. His efforts seemed to be in vain as the fat knot simply slammed into Tilly’s entrance over and over, doing little more than grinding against her clit and splashing her precum against the floor. The wolf didn’t give up, his grip only got tighter and his thrusts harsher as he continued. Quickly, he was not only smacking his fat knot against the poor girl, but a heavy pair of fur-covered balls as well, creating a loud ‘smack!’ throughout the small cavern. Tilly’s tongue had lolled out of her mouth at this point, and any thought other than getting fucked had clearly left.

Harsher and harsher, faster and faster, the werewolf was determined to cram his knot inside Tilly, and all Claire could do was watch in horror. Finally, he succeeded, and with a loud, wet ‘pop’ his knot slipped inside. Tilly’s eyes shot open and she gasped for a breath that barely came as the beast tightened his grip even further, surely leaving bruises on Tilly’s hips. His body twitched as he dumped rope after rope of thick cum inside of the girl. After what felt like nearly a full minute, he finally whimpered and panted again, draping himself over Tilly, but not before Claire could see the girl’s stomach had distended a bit, like she was in the early stages of pregnancy.

Claire cautiously approached again, but the werewolf just huffed out a sigh as its powerful muscles started to relax. “Tilly? Come on let’s get out of here. ...Tilly?”

The other girl’s face was a mask of total bliss, without a care in the world. Claire snapped her fingers, trying to get her friend’s attention, but nothing seemed to work. Claire frowned. She had done all this, worried about her friend, come after her in the dead of night, only to find out that she was- was some kind of monster fucker?!

“Ugh! Fine!” Claire spotted a bag laying near the fire, and snatched it up. Partly out of spite, and partly because she was sure her airheaded friend would forget about it once she finally got unknotted. She stomped out of the cavern and navigated her way back through the darkness, which was far more annoying than scary this time around. She huffed and put her hands on her hips as she stepped back out into the moonlight.

Claire shivered as she suddenly felt a cold breeze, especially near her crotch. She frowned and reached down to touch at the groin of her pants gingerly, wondering what it could be. She realized they were wet from her own arousal, that she had completely soaked through her pants just from watching Tilly and the werewolf.

“Oh gods.”


	4. Adventure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire comes home, and her adventure starts.

The stars faded from the sky, and it began turning a warm orange as Claire finally made it back home. She pushed open the door, exhausted from being out all night, to find her mom and nan both asleep in their respective chairs in the main room.

Despite herself, it drew a small chuckle out of Claire, which woke her mother. As soon as she came to and recognized that Claire was standing there, she hopped up, and grabbed her in a tight, crushing hug.

“Oh, by Kirnos I was so worried about you. Are you alright? Where’s Tilly, is she okay?”

“I’m fine, mom. So is Tilly, she was… off with a boy.” Claire didn’t like lying if she didn’t have to, but that was far easier than telling them what actually happened.

“I told you that girl was promiscuous!” Nan said, also waking up.

“Hold on,” Gloria started, “If Tilly was just out with a boy why did Jacob say something took her?”

“I think Jacob had a wolf on his property and jumped to conclusions.” Claire decided she wouldn’t say any more on the matter. “Now then, I feel like I’m going to pass out.” She shuffled weakly down the hall and to her quaint room, falling down on the bed with most of her clothes still on and falling asleep almost instantly.

It wasn’t until the afternoon that Claire woke up again, feeling incredibly groggy. For once though, her mother and nan had left her alone and not hounded her to get up. Looking towards the small dresser, she noticed the sword and bag she had managed to put down before falling into bed.

Claire sighed and swung her legs off the bed, stretching her sore muscles. Carrying a sword everywhere was more work than she thought it would be. With a yawn, she sat on the floor and pulled the bag closer to her, deciding to root through it. Tilly wasn’t here to stop her anyway. As she began pulling objects out, she didn’t recognize any of them belonging to Tilly. A canteen, some parchment, and some clothes? She held out one of the garments, a large, simple green shirt. This couldn’t have belonged to Tilly, she had never seen it, and it wouldn’t fit her anyway.

Claire’s eyes went wide as the sudden realization came that this wasn’t Tilly’s bag at all, this must have belonged to the werewolf, well, whoever the werewolf normally was whenever they weren’t a werewolf.

She crossed her legs, settling in to give the items another pass. The canteen didn’t have any marks on it, but as she unscrewed it something foul wafted out. “Eugh!” Claire made a face and quickly recapped it. It certainly wasn’t mead, water, or wine, and she wasn’t going to take a sip to find out. She unfolded the pieces of parchment, assuming they were blank, and was pleasantly surprised to find that they weren’t. One was… a shopping list. Great. She tossed it to the side, pulling out the other piece. It was… a map. Which, wasn’t very interesting, but Claire had only ever seen a few, so she took a look at it. She saw their town, the market, a town over and… something marked in the mountains. Claire tried to calm herself down. Something weird had happened last night, that was all. But… this was it. This could be the start of an adventure. Her adventure! Her chance to see the world, get out of their tiny village, do things!

She hadn’t even meant to, but she was already reaching for her grandfather’s sword, preparing to set out, and get to the bottom of the little mystery that had presented itself to her. This was how all great stories started, right?


	5. Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire sets out and makes her way into the mountains, determined to find the mysterious mark on the mysterious map.

A day later, Claire was on the road, map in hand. It had taken a lot of arguing with her mother and grandmother, but what were they going to do? She was young and adventurous, and she even had a sword, like all good heroes! That was how Claire saw herself anyway, finally living out her fantasy of being a storybook hero, solving mysteries and doing quests and slaying evil.

“I wish I had a horse.” She grumbled to herself as someone else rode past her, the horse’s casual trot much faster than her own walking pace. She had been walking for several hours now, taking breaks now and then. The strange mark on the map was likely only a day or two away by horse, but on foot it would take her at least a few days to get there. Luckily, the road was packed down and wasn’t very steep, so the journey wasn’t too taxing.

…

Claire crested a large hill and looked down towards the valley triumphantly. It had taken her the better part of four days, and she looked considerably ditier and worn, but she had done it! She had made it into the mountains without getting lost or attacked by wild animals! She had even hunted a few rabbits successfully! Silently, she thanked her mother for those survival lessons when she was younger.

She took a seat on a large rock and looked out over the valley. She could see a few towns below her, including her own. She felt so… mighty up here. Like she was on top of the world. She knew that wasn’t true, as the rest of the mountains towered over her just behind her, but this perch, higher up and further from home than she had ever been, was perfect.

“Yeah!” She screamed, before listening to her own echo stretch out for a long moment.

“Okay, time to get serious.” Claire rummaged around in her pack and pulled out the map. She mumbled to herself as she traced her finger along the approximate path she had taken to get to where she was now. She should have been within a day’s trek towards… whatever it was that was marked on the map.

After a brief lunch of the rest of her rabbit, Claire hopped up from her little perch and started making her way through the rocky mountains. She tried to pick the easiest path, but even that had a lot of climbing up and down. 

A few hours of steep maneuvering left her ankles and feet sore, and her hands scraped from clambering over the harsh rocks. Claire wiped sweat from her brow as she reached another hill’s crest, taking a seat to drain away the last of her water. “By Kirnos, where in the world is this thing? What am I even looking for?!” She sighed and kicked a nearby rock down the hill, watching it roll and tumble all the way to the small clearing below, taking a few pebbles with it.

She laid on her back and looked up at the slightly cloudy sky. At least it wasn’t summer, when the sun would be beating down on her and making her even more miserable. It was early spring, where the sun was warm but the winds were cool. She sighed, a brief pang of doubt running through her thoughts before she squashed it.

“No, no. I’m an adventurer, on my first quest!” The enthusiasm rang a little hollow, even to her. “Okay, well, I’m getting to the bottom of a mystery, and I’ll find it.” She sat back up, and looked down at the copse of trees in the clearing below. As her eyes scanned over their green foliage, she cocked her head to the side. Something looked… odd.

She sat up straighter and leaned forward, squinting her eyes against the sun to see a brief flash of dull yellow between the vibrant green leaves as the wind blew. Was that…? That was a roof! There was a house within the trees, and it looked like part of it was even built into the side of the mountain itself!

She checked her map one more time, that was it, that had to be it! Claire hopped to her feet, and immediately started to pick her way down the hillside to get to the clearing, nearly tripping and tumbling all the way down more than once. Panting and out of breath, she hurried through the grass towards the trees, the small house becoming more apparent the closer she got.

Once Claire was within about a dozen feet of the house, she stopped. What was she going to do? Kick the door down, sword raised? No, that was too aggressive… Should she hide and wait to see if anyone came in or out? Who knows how long she could be here, waiting for an answer… She decided she would just knock. With slight hesitation in her step, she made her way right in front of the door. She bit her lip, raised her fist, and knocked.


	6. Raina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the owner of the house in the mountains. She's addicted to herself.

Raina Vossen was fucking irritated. Was the house several miles away from any other town and hidden in a copse of trees buried in the mountains not enough to tell people she wanted to be left alone? Did she need to figure out some kind of glamour for her house? Tame a wolf to guard the place? Build a fucking moat? She sighed loudly through her straight, pointy nose. It was fine. She swung open the door.

On the other side was a nervous, sweaty man, who looked like he was at least in his thirties. “O-oh hello, great witch of the mountain…” He fidgeted, unable to decide what to do with his hands, or if he should meet her eyes or not. “I-I hear you can make a potion that can make a man twice, even three times as good in, ah, the bedroom?” He coughed, nervously. “I would… like one.”

Raina sighed again, furrowing her brow and adjusting her round glasses. “I’m not- Nevermind. Take a seat.” She opened the door wider and stepped out of the way, allowing him inside. There were a few chairs next to the door, in front of a shelf full of mundane and exotic reagents. The house was larger on the inside than it first seemed, much of it built into the mountain itself. There were several large cauldrons, multiple cabinets full of already bottled potions and more ingredients, and a few tall bookshelves, overfilled with books.

Raina was somewhat impressed, in under a minute, the man had managed to get on her nerves twice. The first was knocking at all, and the second was calling her a witch. She shook her head, making her curly red hair bounce as she opened her potion cabinet, kneeling to search for the potion. She didn’t see it, and began to run her finger along the bottles and look more carefully, had she misplaced it?

“There sure is a rank smell in here, hm?” The man chuckled to himself.

Raina’s eye twitched. Okay. Strike three. She spotted a dark red potion and a malicious grin spread over her pale, freckled face. Yeah, that would certainly make him better in the bedroom. If he didn’t maul his partner first. She stood up and presented him with the potion, charging double her usual price for such things. “Take a swig of this at least three times a day.”

The man nodded along eagerly, totally buying her lie. She sent him out of her house as quickly as possible, chuckling once she closed the door. Poor guy, he shouldn’t have made her angry. He would turn the next time he saw the moon.

Now then. What… was she doing again? It took her a glance around the main room before she saw the boiling cauldron, it’s green frothing, bubbling contents nearly spilling over the lip. “Oh, shit!” She swore under her breath before sprinting over to the cauldron and putting out the small fire underneath it. She grabbed a large lid and hefted it on top of the over-sized pot, letting it cool. She rubbed her hands together before lifting the lid of the cauldron right next to it, taking a deep whiff of the scent wafting off of it.

“Mmm, soup…” Raina mumbled to herself softly, grabbing a large ladle and giving the dark, greasy meal a quick stir, before dropping in a little more garlic. She didn’t know what that guy was talking about. It did not smell bad in here. It smelled like science! Like experimentation combined with long practiced traditions of alchemy. And warm, homey soup! A-and… and cum… She closed her eyes, pacing around the room and sniffing the air. Okay… it really smelled like cum in here…

The thought made her shiver, her face going pink and flushed. She felt a familiar, delicious ache right after. She chewed on her lip, as if she would ever even get close to resisting. She glanced around the room, making sure everything would be fine for a little while before heading to the back wall. There was a small set of stairs there, leading down to a lower level of the house, where her bedroom and bathroom were.

As she made her way to her bedroom, she chided herself for being this easy, for giving into her desires at even the mention of cum, but it only turned her on even more. A large mirror dominated one wall of her quaint bedroom, and her eyes lecherously moved over her body. She had shoulder length, unruly red hair, a strong nose, and freckles. Her brown, nearly golden eyes were pretty enough she supposed. She pulled off her long, soft robe, noticing that she had somehow gained more freckles over her almost flat chest. Biting her lip again, she palmed one of her mosquito-bite tits, giving it a soft squeeze before she went back to stripping.

She knew her body wasn’t what she was looking forward to, but she liked teasing herself. Other than somewhat wide hips, there was almost nothing particularly appealing about her body. She was stick-thin and flat as a board in the chest and ass. No, that wasn’t what she was looking forward to at all… Her robe opened from the front, and she paused with it open just above her crotch. She teasingly ran a finger over her thin trail of hair leading up to her stomach before finally opening it all the way.

Hanging between Raina’s legs, drooping from its own weight, was a pulsing, monstrous cock. A full foot long when fully erect, almost 3 inches wide in the middle, and criss-crossed with thick, raised veins. A slightly wrinkled pair of balls hung below it, also pulled down by their own weight, and gently dusted in red hair. A hot, needy breath left Raina as her hand rested just above it, gently touching her crotch, almost hesitant to lay a hand on it.

“Hello gorgeous…” She sighed out as she stared at her own reflection. Tensing her muscles, she made the fat thing swing upwards before its own weight brought it back down to a meaty smack against her thigh, making her groan. Slowly, gently, she wrapped her fingers around the middle of the shaft, biting her lip again at how little she could wrap one hand around it. It throbbed at her touch, only growing thicker and spreading her fingers apart further. She could feel her own veins strain and push her fingers out of the way as it stiffened.

It wasn’t hesitation, but reverence in her actions as she slowly slid her hand up, shivering as it passed over her foreskin. Her grip wasn’t tight enough to actually pull it back up her shaft, but she made sure that her thumb and forefinger were always in contact with it. Despite her apparent nerves, the motion was smooth, only coming to a stop just below the flare of the tip. She took a shuddering breath, trying not to drool at the sight, before slowly bringing her hand back down. Down and down, once again gently tugging on her foreskin and having her grip spread wider by her thick veins, the motion did not stop until the side of her palm gently pressed into her groin.

She shuddered again, her eyes greedily taking in every detail of her beautiful cock. It was almost fully erect now, each throb coursing through it and making it jump in her hand. She tensed again, watching her heavy cum-packed balls slide upwards to press against the base of the shaft before falling back down to their drooping position, making her eyes roll back at the slight pain. Her hand repeated it’s previous motion, slightly faster now, running all the way up to the head of her cock, before dragging all the way back down to the base, her fingers gently squishing into the taut skin of her taint.

She took a few steps back, until she felt her butt tap against the foot of her bed, and she hauled herself up onto it, spreading her legs wide, all without ever taking her eyes off of her cock. It was incredible, approaching divinity, in her eyes at least. She gave it another pump, tighter and faster, tight enough to pull her soft foreskin up along the shaft with her on the upstroke, and enough to pull it taut on the downstroke. She grit her teeth in pleasure as she pumped it again, again, again.

“Shit…” She whispered through her teeth, quivering at the sensations. She was hard as could be now, and gently held up her shaft with one hand, while holding the other an inch or two beneath it. Suddenly, she let go with one hand, letting it drop into the other, just so she could appreciate the weight it carried. She grunted at the sensation, her fingers greedily wrapping around it again, eager to stroke her perfect cock. She managed to stop herself for a moment, taking a second to breathe and reach down, grabbing a jar next to the foot of the bed.

She opened it up and placed it next to her, scooping out some of its contents. It was a long-lasting lubricant that she kept well-stocked. The material was thick, more solid than liquid, but softened from the heat of her hands as she slathered it all over them. She took another moment to marvel at her cock again. All she wanted was to be the perfect lover for her cock, to give it every pleasure and indulge every desire it had. It gave her so much pleasure in return, it would be selfish for her not to dedicate herself to it like this. It was the only lover she had ever had, and the only one she would ever neat.

Her poetic thoughts were broken as she twitched involuntarily, as if her cock was demanding her attention once more. This time, she wrapped both hands around the middle as best as she could, immediately moaning at the wet, oily sensation. She couldn’t stop her tongue from lolling out into a lewd ahegao face as she slowly slid her hands upwards, milking a few drops of precum out of her cock. She shivered a few times at the pure bliss of giving her cock what it wanted. She tried to pace herself, to appreciate it even more, but halfway through bringing her hands down again, she couldn’t resist, and quickly slid them all the way to the base.

She threw her head back in ecstacy, her tongue still drooling out of her mouth, as she began to breed her fist. She moved her hands in rapid, greedy motions, pumping her cock like it deserved. It didn’t take long for her hips to join her hands, slamming up into them as she brought them down. Her palm colliding with her crotch produced a wet, meaty smack that only drove her deeper into her manic stroking. The soft, perfect pressure of her hands was better than anything else could ever be. It was exactly where her cock belonged, pumping in and out of her hands, throbbing between her soft fingers. She needed to please herself, she needed it. Raina was laying on her back now, her head tilted up just to watch. Well, she watched whenever her eyes weren’t rolled far back into her skull. Her hips moved with intense desperation, slamming up and down, even occasionally leaving her bed entirely just to shove her cock deeper into her fists.

“Fuck, fuuuuck! I love you, I love you!” Raina screamed as she fucked her fists like she was trying to impregnate something. When she felt like her muscles were about to give out from slamming her hips up and down, she let herself drop onto the bed. With one hand still desperately stroking her length, she slathered the other in more lube, quickly returning it to its proper place, worshiping her fat slab of fuckmeat.

It was only a few minutes more before she could feel an orgasm building in her heavy balls, which were pulling up against the base of her cock more often with each passing minute. The sensation only made her stroke faster, grip tighter. She wanted to coat her floor, her mirror, her bed, her body, everything in her cum. Her moans built in pitch and volume, until she felt herself cross that coveted edge, where they quickly dissolved into nasty, guttural grunts and groans. A fraction of a second later, her urethra distended with the massive load it carried, pushing her fingers out of the way. Fat, milk-white ropes of cum burst out of the now-red tip of her cock, splattering all over her bed, legs, and stomach while Raina grunted and shook in bliss. More dense, glue-thick spurts of cum continued to cover her room and fill the room with a thick, virile stench.

As smaller, weaker spurts, closer to a normal person’s cumshot, oozed down her shaft, she took a moment to pant and catch her breath, the darkness fading away from the edges of her vision. Raina wasn’t even close to done however, eagerly gathering up her slimy seed on her hands and adding it to the lube already there. Before she even had a chance to fully finish her orgasm, she gripped her cock again, biting her lip at the sensation as she was now even more sensitive. She never stopped before she milked herself dry, and today was no different.

Even hours later, when she was totally spent and nearly unconscious, she still lazily dragged her hand up and down her cock, cooing and moaning at it until she simply passed out from exhaustion.

Raina spent every day like this, the majority of the day dedicated to pumping and pleasing her demanding cock, and the rest of it spent dedicated to her alchemical studies. She refused to have it any other way, which was why she moved into the mountains, so she could spend all day studying alchemy and jerking off.

…

A few days later, Raina was sitting in front of a cauldron, daydreaming about how hot her dick looked when the veins were really straining, when she was interrupted by another knock. “Gods, doesn’t anyone understand what a house in the middle of nowhere means?” She glanced down to make sure erection wasn’t obvious, before throwing open the door and being met with a soft-featured blonde girl, who was more than a little dirty.


	7. A meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raina and Claire meet up. Raina finds Claire annoying.

“Uh, hi!” Claire said with a nervous smile, suddenly realizing that she hadn’t thought this far ahead, and didn’t really know what to say.

“What do you want?” Raina pushed up her round glasses with a scowl, crossing her arms over her small chest. Well, at least it wasn’t some gross looking old guy this time.

“Well, I- uh, I’m an adventurer!” The declaration didn’t come out nearly as confidently as she hoped it would. “My friend was attacked by a werewolf and he had a map with this house marked on it, for some reason. I’m trying to get to the bottom of it.”

Who in the hells was this peasant girl, playing adventurer and detective? Still, Raina cracked a grin. “That must have been the guy who pissed me off the other day, he totally deserved it.” She chuckled as an idea formed in her head. She could make some quick coin off of this girl. “Well, did he hurt her? I usually keep a few healing potions on hand, how’s 20 silver sound?”

Raina turned on her heel and walked back inside her humble home, leaving the door wide open for Claire to follow her. Claire just blinked in confusion, this girl was certainly… odd. She followed her inside anyway, closing the door behind her.

“Woah… are you a witch?” Claire looked around the room in wonder, there were so many things that she had never even seen before in here.

“No, I’m an alchemist. Are you going to buy the healing potion?”

“So… you still do magic?”

Raina’s cheeks went pink. Magic was a sore subject with her. “...no, I can’t do magic, just potions. Are you gonna buy the damn thing or not?!”

“Oh! Right, I, well I actually don’t need it. He didn’t hurt her, they just, um…” It was Claire’s turn to blush, her face turning even more red than Raina’s, despite the fact that Raina was a little paler.

“Just what?”

“They just… had sex, that was all… He didn’t attack anyone, I don’t think he even hurt the livestock.”

“Oh, sounds like they had fun. What are you doing here, then?”

“Wh- getting to the bottom of it!”

Raina cocked her head. “Getting to the bottom of… some people having sex?”

Claire had to stop herself from stamping her foot. “Ugh, no! I mean, y-yes, well, isn’t that weird?! He turns into a werewolf and that’s all he does?! I thought monsters like that terrified villages, mauled sheep, that kind of thing!”

Raina shrugged, walking over to an open cauldron and stirring it idly. “I mean, not really. He asked for something to make him better in the bedroom, so he probably had sex on his mind when he was taking it. Plus, magic has been corrupted here for a few years anyway. Not that I’m complaining.”

“Wait, wait, magic is  _ corrupted? _ What does that even mean?”

“You must not have a single mage or sorcerer in your town. Alright, grab a seat, if this is what we’re doing.” As much as Raina wanted to appear cool and aloof, she was always excited to talk about magic and its inner workings, even to a stranger who had just wandered into her shop.

“Wait, I thought you couldn’t do magic, either.”

“I- I can’t! But I  _ was _ a student at the mages college, and I can still feel the Weave, even if I can’t manipulate it. My name is Raina, by the way.” 

“Claire Northkip.”

Raina took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. “A few years ago, a curse suddenly took hold of the kingdom. A very, very powerful one. It didn’t just move and manipulate the Weave, it changed the very fabric of it.”

“What is the Weave?” Claire had taken a seat near Raina, her hands idly bouncing on her lap.

Raina sighed. “You know, magic?”

Claire stared at her blankly.

“The Weave is how mages refer to magic itself. It  _ is _ magic. They manipulate it like a tailor manipulates strings. They pull certain threads, cut others, tie, combine, and lace them together to make a spell.” Raina looked through Claire as she spoke, her hands moving to illustrate her point.

Claire couldn’t help herself from a small grin as she listened. Magic had always been fascinating to her, and the redhead in front of her was kind of cute with how passionate she was about it.

“Anyway, this curse, it wasn’t like it made something out of the Weave, it was as if it changed the way the Weave worked. Swapped the kind of fabric, if we’re using the tailor analogy. Magic all over the kingdom became… tainted. It was actually hard to notice at first, but spells began to go wrong in particularly lewd ways, and those who could feel the Weave became more perverse along with it. I think even regular people who have never been near magic are starting to feel it. Of course, it’s not like you even ‘feel’ it, over weeks and months your thoughts and actions just trend towards perversion.”

Claire leaned forward in her seat, eyes wide at the idea of magic itself in Malgara becoming… lewd. “So… are you affected by it too?”

“Oh absolutely.” Raina laughed. “I love making potions that do all sorts of lewd things.”

“But- but isn’t that bad? Didn’t you just say that it was because of tainted magic? Shouldn’t you want to stop?”

“Hm.” Raina cocked her head, as if she had never even thought about it before. “Not really. A magic tainting curse was probably bad for the mages college and the church, but not for me. Not for most people, actually. For me, it’s just fun. Why would I want to stop having fun?”

Claire opened her mouth to respond, before just shutting back. She was dumbfounded. What Raina said made sense, but, but, that was bad, right??

“Well I don’t want all of magic to be some kind of perversion of what it used to be! What if it’s getting worse? Or spreading?” As she talked, the stories her mom used to tell her started coming to her mind. A brave adventurer from humble origins, standing against great evil and bringing peace back to the world. This was her chance to go on a  _ real _ adventure. To travel the world and prove herself and be her own folktale hero. 

“I’m going to find out what caused this and put an end to it.”

“Woah, woah, hold on.” Raina sat up straighter in her chair. “No offense, but you don’t look very experienced in these kinds of things, and whoever cast this curse is incredibly powerful, they’ll turn you into ash with a thought.”

“Which is why I’m enlisting your help.”

This girl was fucking crazy. “My help? There’s no way I’m going to stick my neck out for you and your crazy quest! We just met! Plus, I  _ like _ the way magic is now, did you not hear me?”

Claire groaned and rolled her eyes. She couldn’t do this on her own, and clearly this weird alchemist knew more about magic and… well, lewd stuff than she did! She had to find a way to convince her. “Come on, don’t you… don’t you wanna know more about it? Where the magic is coming from, how they did it, how it works? It could teach you so much!”

Raina paused at that, but just for a moment. “No, no way. It’s not worth it.”

Claire huffed, but decided to give it a rest. She did need some other things though. “Okay, fine, if you won’t help me with my quest, can I use your bath? I’m filthy, and… I probably need a place to rest, too, if you’re willing. I travelled a long way to get her.”

Raine squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. She wished  _ she _ could turn this obnoxious girl to ash with a thought. “You know what, fine, but it’s going to cost you.”

“Oh… heh, um, I don’t… have any money…”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! What is wrong with you?! You have got to be the most ill-equipped adventurer I’ve ever seen!” She let out a long sigh from her nose, clapping her hands together. “You can use my bath, and sleep up here, but you’ll have to be my assistant for several days. I have some upcoming projects I could use some help with.”

“Deal!” Claire beamed. She could convince Raina to come with her over the course of her stay, she knew it. Plus, what a wonderful way to start her adventure!


End file.
